Compatibility Test
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Ash borrows Misty and Iris's magazine and takes the compatibility test. Contains WishfulShipping, RocketShipping and of course PokeShipping. Please R&R.


**Hey :) Me again for another oneshot! This time it's all three of my favourite shippings - PokeShipping, WishfulShipping and RocketShipping :) Either way - I hope you enjoy :)**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 15**

**Misty: 15**

**Iris: 15**

**Cilan: 17**

**Brock 20**

**Jessie: 30**

**James: 28**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Kanto region. The Pidgey are singing their songs, high in the sky while water pokemon swam gracefully in the shimmering lake. It was the perfect day for our heroes to take a break, on their way back to Pallet Town.  
Brock was busy preparing lunch with his new friend Cilan by his side who was eagerly taking notes. Sat in the shade, under a huge oak tree, were Iris and Misty who were reading together a girly magazine. They kept pointing out pictures of boys and kissing them, giggling. Ash sat on a branch above their heads, dreaming of home.

'Whatcha reading?' he asked his friends, swinging on the tree.  
Misty closed the magazine and held is up for her best friend to read.  
'Teen Now Magazine? Seriously?' he sighed.  
'It's the best one to buy if you wanna see fit boys!' giggled Iris.  
Ash groaned.  
'Come on then. Show me some of these 'Fit Boys'. He asked gesturing with his fingers.  
Misty flicked through it and held up  
a picture of a coordinator from Hoenn.  
'Wallace? Really?' he moaned.  
Misty nodded and blushed.  
'Isn't he a dreamboat?' she sighed, eyes sparkling.  
Ash tutted and turned to the dark skinned girl.  
'Which ones your hottie then, Iris?'  
Iris eagerly flicked through the magazine but Ash soon stopped her.  
'Hey, go back a few pages.' he asked.  
Iris went back three pages and showed it to him.  
'Hey, isn't that James?' he asked Misty.  
'James, one of the most sexy yet badass criminals.' she read. 'His partner in crime is his best friend and now girlfriend Jessie.'  
Ash cheered while Iris tutted.

'They finally got together? We've been waiting like five years for this!'

He jumped out of the tree and landed between his friends.  
'Seriously, the person who wrote that article must be a little kid!'  
Ash laughed at the dark skinned girl.  
'Hmm I wouldn't say sexy.' began Misty. 'He does look kinda cute though.  
Ash nearly fell over.  
'James - cute?' he scoffed.  
Misty pouted at him.  
_Arceus, she's so beautiful_.  
'Come on, you gotta admit, he looks pretty fit in black.' stated Misty.  
Ash ground louder and snatched it off her. He began flicking through it. His fingers stopped at page 49.  
'Test how compatible you and your partner are.' it said it bold pink letters. 'Free compatibility test here.'  
Ash's heart sped up. Only one name crossed his mind.  
_Misty_.  
He turned to his older friend.  
'Yo, Brock. What's a compatibility test?'  
The squinty-eyed young man stopped stirring the food.  
'Its a test that sees how well you get on with someone. It evaluates the similarities and differences.' he replied.  
Ash nodded slowly before running in the direction of his tent.  
'Mind if I borrow this? Thanks ladies!' he yelled before Iris and Misty could reply.  
Iris sighed.  
'He's such a little kid!'

_Later:_

'Lunch is ready!' yelled Brock.  
'Come and get it!' added Cilan.  
Everyone ran over to the table and eagerly sat down.  
'Hey, Misty. Can you go and get Ash?' he asked is younger friend.  
Misty nodded and headed for his blue and red tent. She slowly unzipped the door and stepped inside. Ash was sitting, back to the door, deep in the girls magazine.  
'Okay my star sign is Taurus as is Misty's...' he muttered, running his finger along the chart. 'We're compatible!' he yelled excitedly.  
He threw the test to one side and sighed.  
'It said the arrow of love would pierce our hearts! I wonder if Misty finally asks me out? Maybe I should ask her? It doesn't matter how - it says were 100% compatible!'  
Misty's heart rate increased.  
_Does that mean he likes me? Seriously? I really like him!_  
She shook her thoughts away and spoke.  
'Lunch is ready.' she told him and ran out of the tent.  
Ash turned very red when he heard Misty's voice but didn't have time to question her. He too ran out of the tent, taking the magazine with him.  
Throughout the meal he hardly ate anything but deeply read the words on the page. It said he should confess.  
Ash leaped up from the table.  
'Thanks for the food. It was great. Gotta run!' he gabbled.  
Pikachu ran after him.  
'_Pika Pi_!'  
Ash ushered him into the tent and zipped up the door. He explained to his pokemon all about the test and how compatible he and Misty were. He also told him out it had suggested that he confessed ASAP.  
'So I need you to practice a confession, okay bud?'

_At the table:_

Cilan tweaked his green bow tie and turned to his girlfriend.  
'Can you go and get Ash, Iris? He's been in that tent all day!'  
Misty leapt up from her seat eagerly.  
'I'll do it!' she yelled, running off.  
She quietly opened the zip and crawled inside. She was sure to close it once she was inside.  
Misty's eyes noticed Ash in the middle of the tent with Pikachu.

'I need to tell you something, Misty.' he practiced. 'Ever since I met you, back when we were ten, I've had a crush on you. I didn't say anything because I thought it would go away. I was wrong - as time passed, it made me fonder of you so much so that I fell in love with you.'  
Misty's eyes filled with happy tears.  
_I love you too, Ash_.  
'I am still in love with you Misty and I would love you to become my girlfriend.'  
'Yes.' whispered Misty.  
Ash's head spun round to see Misty. His mouth fell open in horror.  
Misty's hand covered her mouth. She was meant to say that in her head!  
Ash's chocolate orbs filled with tears.  
Don't kill me.' he whispered.  
Misty's heart broke at this and she pulled him into a hug.  
'I'm not gonna kill you Ash.' she told him as she stroked his raven locks.  
He licked his lips.  
'You're not?' he asked.  
Misty shook her head and turned pink.  
'Why would I kill the- the person I love.' she admitted.  
Ash's voice went high.  
'You love me?' he asked, not believing his ears.  
Misty nodded her head.  
'Ever since I was ten.' she admitted.  
Ash smiled and blushed.  
'Same here.' he replied leaning closer towards her pink face. 'So will you do the honours?'  
Misty looked confused.  
'What honours?'  
Ash grinned and stroked her cheek.  
'Will you do the honour of becoming my girlfriend?'  
Misty hugged him and whispered in his ear.  
'Yes! Yes, I'd love to. More than anything!'  
Ash nodded and bought his lips close to his girlfriend's. She too leaned in and their lips met. They stayed kissing for over a minute. They leaned in for a second kiss once they'd gotten some air.

_Outside:_

Iris hugged her boyfriend as she listened to Ash confess.  
Cilan pressed a kiss to her purple hair, equally as happy.  
Brock stood outside the tent, hand in a ball, teeth in his hanky and waterfall tears pouring down his face.  
'Why? Why am I the only one without someone to love?!'

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Gonna be quick cuz I wanna get back to pokemon training. Trying hard to finish the game before black and white 2 come out - I'm so excited! xD Thanks for reading and supporting :) I've got two more oneshots to upload but that's only if I don't write another one this week. I'm full of ideas so there could be many more! :') Thanks again :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to train her Virizion to level 100 xD**


End file.
